Dealing With Cabbage Patch
by VampGoddess101
Summary: After a shooting at the archibalds Dan Serena and there friends struggle to come to terms with there loss. T for character death Please read. ds nb sj sb
1. Chapter 1

_**First off thanks to everyone who reviewed my last fic.. PBDSFOREVER and JEDA09 **_

_**Now on with this 1 is all the cast. Enjoy ..**_

_**(just to let people know ive added in other characters! That's all I own!) **_

_**Hold up, hold on, **_

_**don't be scared **_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone May your smile, shine on **_

_**Don't be scared, your destiny may keep you warm **_

Ann Archibald cried at the sight of what was in front of her. Nate and Blair were both lying peacefully on her stairs!. Suddenly Lily Bass ran in

'Ann, Ann calm down!, Ann.'

_**Earlier **_

'Nate!'

Blair ran, in A figure was cornering Nate, she couldn't see who it was!. 

'Stop! Please I'm carrying his child.' 

'That makes it worse than it already is!' the figure sneered. It held up the gun aiming at Nate. 

'No! wait please DON'T HURT HIM!.' The figure pulled the trigger. Nate's body fell. Blood seeping out of his heart. 

'No!' Blair whispered unable to say a word. She pushed past the figure.

'Nate baby, stay with me please?' his eyes flickered open. 

'I Love You Blair always have always will.'

'Nate don't leave me please!' Blair cuddled Nate for a long time. Until she knew he was gone. Then another shot was fired. She saw black. She used whatever strength she had to kiss Nate's forehead. 

**Back **

Jasmine walked into her Moms house. She screamed.

'Blair, Nate! No!' she hollered. Paul held her back. Her brown curly hair was beginning to get greasy as her tears mixed with it. She stopped fighting Paul's arms when Nate's stretcher rolled passed. Blair's followed soon after.

'You can't make people Love you but you can make them fear you.' Jasmine recited the advice she gave Blair when she took over as Queen B from her. Blair had given the advice to Little Jenny Humphrey when she graduated from Constance. Soon enough the Archibald foyer was closed off.

'I can't believe it! I saw The Underdog cry today!,' Laura Bass walked in. she paused and continued.

'I never want to see it again, Jass can you find it in your heart to forgive me?' Jasmine looked up.

'All my life I was shut away from life living in denial. Everyone is afraid of me! Everyone tried to be my friend because they knew if they crossed me I'd make sure they never made it into the Elite! And I hated it every single minute of it. Everyone feared me they never loved me, I might as well be used that's all I'm useful for!.' Laura stared in disbelief. She knew Jasmine a long time (Fought with her for most of it!) and she never heard her be so deep or true.

'We both grew up knowing that our fathers never cared. They didn't. Dan and Jenny there lucky, there parents would go through hell for them, mine wouldn't your mother would for you so would Jason, Paul, Chris! Same way as Damien and Chuck would for me! All we need is tender love and care. Jasmine!'

Jasmine stared at Laura. They Hugged

**Cause all of the stars are fadin away **

**Just try not to worry,**

**you'll see them someday **

**Take what you need and be on your way And stop cryin your heart out **

**Get up (get up) come on (come on) **

**why you scared (i'm not scared) **

**You'll never change what been and gone **

'Dan, she's gone!'

Serena entered Dan's loft. Dan rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her. He couldn't imagine the pain Serena was going through at the minute. Blair was her best friend, they told each other everything.

'Shh It's going to be okay! She wouldn't want you to tear yourself up by this, Serena she's in a better place with Nate the man she loves!' serena buried her head into Dan's chest.

'I love you'

'I love you too!' he answered back.

Dan looked at the crying girl in his arms and he immediately wanted to make her smile. Serena was known for being a bubbly blonde and right now she was as far from a bubbly blonde as Chuck has a heart. **(A/N: I dunno if dat makes sense or not its somtin my bf says all the time! Sorry) **Suddenly it hit him. What makes him happy? CEDRIC.

'Hang on!' He scrambled into his bedroom.

The other day when him and Serena were messing around in his room. Serena had admitted that she always wanted a cabbage patch doll, so Dan went to the local toy store and bought her one. He bought her a girl. Dan rentered the living room. Serena was looking up at him in a daze. Dan could tell she hadn't a clue what was going on. He handed her a box. She gasped.

'I'm calling her Callie, because Blair's doll was called Callie, Eleanor said she'd bury Callie with her! Because that's what she'd want!.'

'That's nice.'

'I'd bury Cedric and me with you if you'd die Dan would that be okay!.' Dan smiled.

'Yeah that would be okay!.' Serena buried her head in Dan's chest. Afraid to leave him go in case he would leave her too.

The funeral was a big affair with people fro all across New York attending. Serena sighed and turned to Dan.

'I don't even know half of these people.' Dan nodded he never even saw this many people in one place before. Serena's black dress fell to her knee and blew softly in the wind. She stood with the Humphrey's trying to keep a low profile.

Dan Kept his arm around Serena the whole time. Jenny began to look around the church.

'Half these people wouldn't know Blair if she was standing in front of them. Why are they all crying?'

'I agree ! Its fucking stupid.' snapped Serena.

Lily walked over to where Serena, Dan, Jenny and Erik were standing.

'Dan could you bring the kids and Serena back to Brooklyn?' Dan nodded sheepishly and led the gang back to Brooklyn.

Dan and Serena sat at the breakfast bar. Drinking coffee as usual. Jenny and Erik sighed.

'Ye are so boring!' moaned Jenny. Dan just completely ignored her they had other things to be worrying about. Serena grabbed Dan's hand and led him to his room.

'Dan promise me you won't leave me?'

'Of course I won't I love you too much.' Serena looked at Callie and Cedric sitting at the top of Dan's bed.

'We'll get two more and call them Nate and Blair to have a bit of them left in the world.' said Dan.

'That's a good idea!' whispered Serena.

The warm Manhattan sun gently lowered itself under the borderline of Serena's eye line and she somehow felt comforted by it. She looked up to see Dan's sleeping face. Jenny stood at the door.

'I know no one will replace blair but Serena if you ever need a girl to talk to I'm here.' Serena got up and hugged jenny.

'I'm really glad you said that because I think I'm pregnant.'

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed it! … Let me know what you think!. Ily xxoxo till next time **

**Sophie (vampgoddes101)**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Jenny sat in the living are of the Vander Woodsen- Humphrey- Bass living room.

'Your sure he won't freak!'

'Why should he? Him and Chuck have to split Nate's job between them because Bart won't hire another employee! So he has a stable job. And ye've graduated college and the lofts practically yours. So what's stopping you and anyway Lily will understand if no one else!'

'He won't leave me!'

'I'll hunt his ass if he does!' The elevator began to rumble up the shoot.

'I'll tell him tonight in the loft. Can you keep everyone away?'

'Yeah Of course.'

Chuck and Dan walked into the living room.

'We're going!' announced Serena, she grabbed Dan's arm and shoved him back into the elevator. Barely giving Chuck time to get out!.

'What's up with her?' asked Chuck.

'Dunno?' said Jenny. Who wrapped her arms around his neck but quickly removed them when Rufus walked in.

Xoxo

Dan and Serena had arrived to there loft at about seven o clock.

'Do you want me to cook or will we order out?' asked Dan.

'In a minute sit down I have to tell you something?' Dan obediently sat down.

'Dan you know the way some things happen when you least expect them?'

'Yes Serena spit it out!'

'I'm pregnant Dan!'

'Oh My God!'

'I found out the day Blair died, don't be mad.' She buried her face in her hands.

'Serena, calm down! This is the best news I've got ever.' Serena smiled. 'Really' she asked.

'Yes, Now Callie and Cedric can be passed on!'

'Oh yeah, There board of us! Callie told me yesterday!' she joked.

Dan smiled. This was the first time in over a month she had smiled!

'Do you think Blair will be happy?' asked Serena

'Yeah she gets her fairytale family in heaven/ hell with Nate and their baby, and we get ours down here!'

'Yeah I think your right!.'

**review**


End file.
